girlmeetsworldfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cory Matthews
Cornelius "Cory" A. Matthews is the tritagonist of Girl Meets World. Cory is the father of Riley and Auggie, and is the husband of Topanga. He is the seventh grade history teacher at JQA Middle School, and he teaches Riley, Maya Hart, Farkle Minkus, and Lucas Friar. Cory was the protagonist and title character of Boy Meets World. Cory is portrayed by Ben Savage. Personality As he was in Boy Meets World, Cory is still shown to be quirky and witty, but is now also a caring father for his two children, Riley and Auggie. It is obvious that he loves his family very much and tends to look out for them a lot. Relationships Family 'Riley Matthews' Riley is Cory's daughter and eldest child. He is very protective of her, shown in "Girl Meets World," when he senses her crush on Lucas and tries to separate them. He is also close to her, showing his disappointment when Riley did not want to ride the Coney Island roller coaster with him and go to the dance instead. 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Cory's son and youngest child. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Cory's father. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Cory's mother. 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Cory's older brother. Eric was Cory's best man at his wedding. 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Cory's younger sister.Morgan was a flower girl at Cory's wedding 'Joshua Matthews' Joshua is Cory's younger brother. 'Jedidiah Lawrence' Jedidiah is Cory's father-in-law. 'Rhiannon Lawrence' Rhiannon is Cory's mother-in-law. Romances 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga is Cory's wife and childhood friend. They were married November 5, 1999 in the season 7 episode, "It's About Time," in Boy Meets World. Friends 'Shawn Hunter' Shawn is Cory's childhood friend and best friend. 'George Feeny' Mr. Feeny is Cory's former teacher, mentor, neighbor, and friend. He seems to be the only one of his friends who knows his real name is Cornelius, as seen in the Boy Meets World episode "Brave New World." 'Angela Moore' Angela is Cory's friend from high school and college. 'Jack Hunter' Jack is Cory's friend from college. Jack was a bachelor at Cory's wedding. 'Rachel McGuire' Rachel is Cory's friend from college. 'Stuart Minkus' Minkus is Cory's friend from Jefferson Elementary School. 'Harley Keiner' Harley was Cory's high school tormentor, who eventually became a friend. He is a John Quincy Adams Middle School janitor, thanks to Cory's help. Students 'Maya Hart' Maya is one of Cory's history students and his daughter's best friend. He gave her a smartphone and art supplies, since she didn't have either before, and because she has a talent in drawing. 'Farkle Minkus' Farkle is one of Cory's students and his daughter's friend. He gets along very well with Farkle and sometimes lets him take over the class. Farkle is the son of his friend Stuart Minkus. 'Lucas Friar' Lucas is one of Cory's students and his daughter's friend and crush, who seems to like her back. Cory seems to dislike Lucas mainly for that reason, although he is a very polite and smart student. 'Sarah' Sarah is one of Cory's students. 'Darby' Darby is one of Cory's students. 'Billy Ross' Billy is one of Cory's students. 'Missy Bradford' Missy Bradford is one of Cory's students. 'Myzell' Myzell is one of Cory's students. 'Brenda' Brenda (also known as Back-of-the-class-Brenda) is one of Cory's students. Trivia *Was born on a reputedly drizzling day at Jefferson Hospital in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. *His daughter, Riley, is closer to her mother than Cory, though he shares similarities to her. *Cory has a great dislike of wool. The reasons given for this vary; he says once that he has an allergy for it but later just complains that it chafes. *Like the rest of his family, Cory is an ardent fan of all the Philadelphia professional sport franchises Phillies (MLB), Eagles (NFL), 76ers (NBA), and Flyers (NHL). It is unknown if he has adopted any NYC teams, but due to his loyalty and reluctantance towards change in general, it is doubtful. *Cory is a huge WWF (now WWE) fan, as was young Ben Savage, as shown in the real-life footage used as a Matthews family home movie. *He had braces as a child, but was using a retainer by age eleven. *Wore glasses when he was very young. *Cory loves pudding. *Cory has flat feet. *Cory's favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla. *Cory cannot spell his best friend Shawn's name. *Cornelius happens to be his real name though nicknamed Cory. It has been stated that even Topanga does not know this and Shawn is assumed to not know this either. *Cory is a hypochondriac. *Cory is terrified of change. *There are a few comparisons between Mr. Williams and Cory and Mr. Turner and Shawn, respectively. For example in "The Pink Flamingo Kid," it is shown that both Cory and Mr. Williams cannot sweep their hands through their hair and in "My Best Friend's Girl," Shawn asked Cory's girl (Topanga) out just like Mr. Turner apparently did to Mr. Williams as well. *Cory loves Backgammon; he even calls it his "middle name." *He once cheated on Topanga unintentionally with a girl named Lauren at a ski resort in an episode of Boy Meets World ''leading to their biggest break up ever, in Season 5 leading him into a small period of depression, even temporarily using alcohol to cope with his break-up. *Cory dated Theresa Keiner, Harley Keiner's sister for one episode. *Cory is very insecure about his curly hair. This is pointed out in at least four different episodes, notably "Cory's Alternative Friends" (where he tries to straighten it but fails miserably), "Pairing Off" (where he is jealous of Shawn's hair since stroking it attracts girls to him), "The Pink Flamingo Kid" (where Shawn brags to Cory about his hair, angering Mr. Williams as mentioned above), and "Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow" (where Cory, still insecure about his hair, requires Topanga's help to realize it's not a big deal). **Cory and Eric once stated that Cory's hair only became curly after their neglectful babysitter did not prevent Cory from riding inside the clothes dryer—but that may have been an inside joke. *Cory is left-handed. *Cory once appeared in an episode of ''Maybe This Time, another show by Michael Jacobs, (to watch click here) in which, while listening to Shawn's trepidations over setting both the gym and cafeteria of Adams High ablaze, the pair meta-interacted with the main young female lead, Gracie, across her television set. Later they are called back to their own show by the voice of Mr. Feeny and Cory asks "How does he always find us?" *In Boy Meets World, Cory joked to Shawn in the episode "Boy Meets Girl" how he and Topanga would get married and have kids. *Throughout the series run of Boy Meets World, Cory has traveled back in time 3 times, once in I Was a Teenage Spy, second was No Guts, No Cory, and third was in As Time Goes By. *"Girl Meets Smackle" is the only episode so far in which he has a minor role. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Matthews Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Siblings Category:The Matthews Family Category:Season 2 characters Category:Girl Meets World